Rumeurs
by Tess-CO
Summary: Un petit déjeuner entre 4 atlantes


Titre : Rumeurs

Auteur :Marine Carter O'Neill

Genre : Humour, Ship.

Résumé : Un petit déjeuner entre quatre Atlante

Disclaimer : je dois avouer que, malheureusement, les persos d'Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas, que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne gagne pas d'argent pour écrire cette histoire. Maintenant tout dons sont bienvenus, je vous remercierai de me faire parvenir les chèques à mon nom et à mon adresse, je vous les indiquerai par MP. L'histoire elle est à moi en revanche, et sérieusement, le premier qui plagie mon histoire, je lui envoie un Wok dans la tête, attention, c'est pire qu'une poêle un Wok !!!!

Notes : Euh, ben en fait, euh… que dire ? Ah oui tiens, CARSON JE T'AIME. Voilà. Ça c'est dit. Puis allez NE SOYEZ PAS INDULGENT ! C'est rare, mais bon, comment s'améliorer si on vous dit pas ce qui va pas hein ? Donc vous me rendriez service en critiquant ma fanfic. Par contre c'est aussi cool de dire ce qui va bien hein.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Sheppard posa son plateau sur la table du mess et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du Docteur Beckett. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide au plateau de John et se replongea dans le rapport qu'il écrivait.

Vous devriez manger plus au petit déjeuner John, conseilla le médecin en voyant seulement une pomme et un bol de céréale sur le plateau.

Faîtes ce que je ne dis pas ce que je fais, se moqua John en désignant du menton l'unique tasse de thé de Carson.

Comme le docteur lui lançait un regard noir, John décida de changer de sujet.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda t'il en tentant de déchiffrer, vainement, l'écriture du docteur (1).

J'ai besoin de plus de personnel et de spécialiste dans mon équipe, comme un neurologue, un ophtalmo, un dentiste ou encore…

Un obstétricien ? taquina John.

Carson rejeta son corps sur la chaise et posa son stylo. Il regarda le colonel droit dans les yeux et secoua la tête avec une évidente lassitude.

C'est pas bientôt fini ces rumeurs ! râla le médecin.

Ecoutez, moi je m'en ai rien à faire mais tout le monde dit que Cadman est enceinte.

Mais non ! Je le saurais tout de même ! répondit Carson avec véhémence.

Qu'est-ce que vous sauriez Docteur ? demanda le docteur Weir s'asseyant à côté de John.

Si le lieutenant Cadman était enceinte. Répondit Sheppard avec un sourire malicieux.

Oh, encore ces rumeurs… je suis désolée Carson mais je ne peux rien faire.

Je sais Elizabeth, vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais parfois…. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie privée.

Eh, vous au moins vous avez quelqu'un ! s'insurgea John Regardez autour de vous Doc, vous êtes le seul ici à avoir trouvé l'amour.

Je regarde autour de moi, John, répondit Carson avec une voix pleine de sous entendue et je vois que ne suis pas la seul à avoir trouver l'amour, mais que je suis le seul à assumer cela !

John et Elizabeth se sentirent mal à l'aise mais furent soulager de voir arriver le lieutenant Cadman qui offrirait une formidable distraction.

A assumer quoi ? demanda Laura, curieuse, comme toujours.

Elle s'assit à côté du médecin, en jetant un regard réprobateur à une nouvelle recrue qui regardait, selon Laura, un peu trop longuement le médecin.

Le fait que je sois amoureux. Répondit Carson en l'embrassant.

Après un magnifique sourire, elle lui rendit son baiser.

Vous parlez déjà d'amour au petit déjeuner ! Pourtant on n'est pas le 24 février ! Comment vous en êtes arrivée là ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. A leur comportement elle comprit qu'on lui cachait quelque chose

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question, tous plongés dans un soudain mutisme. N'aimant être tenue à l'écart elle insistant, en prenant soin de mettre une légère colère dans la voix.

Carson ! dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Au ton de Laura il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de répondre s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit seul dans ses quartiers.

Hé bien, encore ses rumeurs… il paraîtrait que tu serais enceinte. Répondit le médecin, du ton le plus doux et le plus désolé qu'il connaissait, sachant que ça petite amie détestait les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux.

Au grand étonnement de ses compagnons de table, elle n'eut aucune manifestation de mécontentement, au contraire, elle afficha un sourire serein. Elle commença même à manger son omelette. Devant le regard ahuri des autres, elle haussa les épaules.

- Ben quoi, je ne vais pas m'énerver alors que, pour une fois, la rumeur est fondée !

Fin !

(1) On le sait tous, les médecins ont une graphie illisible ! J'espère que ça vous à plus. Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Même les mauvaises. Vous voyez comme je suis gentille, j'accueille tout le monde moi !!!!

(1) : C'est bien connue, les médecins écrivent très mal…


End file.
